1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for reforming a surface of a substrate composed of a carbon-containing material such as a resinous substrate, process which gives the surface a variety of characteristics such as physical and chemical characteristics. Moreover, it relates to a reformed substrate and an apparatus for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as techniques for reforming a surface of resinous substrates, the following processes are proposed. For example, resinous substrates are exposed to X-rays or ultraviolet lights, which result from synchronized orbital radiation. Alternatively, resinous substrates are exposed to ultraviolet lights to activate the surface by using ultraviolet lamps (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2001-316,485). After the resinous substrates are exposed to X-rays or ultraviolet lights, they are subjected to additional treatments in air or in gas atmospheres depending on their applications.
However, in the above-described conventional technologies, since the surface of the resinous substrates, which are activated by being exposed to emitted lights, is varied with time, or since it is exposed to gas atmospheres, it has been deactivated. Thereafter, the resinous substrates are subjected to additional treatments depending on the applications. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the advantages resulting from the exposure to X-rays might be diminished. Moreover, facilities for generating synchronized orbital radiation are large-sized facilities, and are mostly used in a time-sharing manner. Consequently, there arises a problem in that it is difficult to develop materials by using many samples by trial and error. On the other hand, in the exposure to ultraviolet lamps for mainly generating ultraviolet lights whose wavelength is 200 nm or more, the ultraviolet lights are absorbed by resinous surfaces with an absorptivity decreased by a factor of {fraction (1/100)} or less, compared with a vacuum ultraviolet light whose wavelength falls in a range of from 50 nm to 100 nm. As a result, there is a problem in that the advantage resulting from the activation is effected extremely less.
The present invention has been developed in view of the above-described circumstances. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a process for reforming a surface of substrate by which the various characteristics of the surface are improved such as the depositability, adhesiveness, scratch resistance, dent resistance, ozone resistance, yellowing preventiveness, grooming resistance, dirt resistance, water repellency, hydrophilicity, mildewproofness, frictional property, stainability, printability, writability and lubricative property. And also, improving the electrical conductivity of the substrate by the present invention enables us to spray electrostatically. Moreover, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a reformed substrate provided with the upgraded characteristics, and an apparatus for the same.